Ayam Bakar Surprise
by Selenia Kagene
Summary: Cerita tentang Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, dan Shikamaru yang tengah membuat ayam bakar. Dan ternyata? /c/Miyu-Nanahara


**Disclaimer : pinjem chara om Masashi Kishimoto~ but this fic real gua punya.**  
><strong>Rated T ~ genre Humor garing friendship ~ chara oh may gosh! Awesome boys in here! But not Yaoi lha *padahal ingin ada lemon kan #gebukin saya yuk.<strong>  
><strong>Okay Dont like dont Read ! <strong>

**Warning : OOC, OOT, Gajeness, blablabla.**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

**©Miyu-Mai Nanahara-Komiko (Miyu's Version)**

**A/N : Cukup panggil saya Kimmy~ :p**

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Neji, dan Shikamaru merasa surprise. Bukan masalah bakar ayam mendadak yang diadakan.<p>

Naruto di pekarangan rumahnya tapi dari mana mendapatkan ayam untuk dibakar?

"Tumben banget bisa bikin acara kayak gini!" ujar Shikamaru, saat Neji sedang bernapsu mengepel bibirnya sendiri yang terlihat seperti siap menghajar(?) ayam tak berdaya untuk dibakar padahal masih mentah.

"Gua juga bingung, Naru~chan bisa jadi baik gini," lirih Sasuke menelan air liur sambil berwajah nepsong ke ayam (baca :laper).

Naruto gak peduli pada kata kata sohibnya. Ia mencabuti bulu ayam yang sudah di siram air panas. Meskipun ada kedutan 4 garis siku siku di jidatnya ditambah segitiga jejar genjang dan juga kubus #halah. You know kan kata Naru~CHAN lagian ini bukan anime bergenre anak TK itu loh!

"Cabutin nih bulu ayam terus diungkep! Gua mau bikin bumbunya dulu. Luu ama Neji ngidupin apinya," Naruto memberi perintah kepada semua anak. Setelah itu ia berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Bikin apinya pake apa? Emang ada arengnya?" keluh Shikamaru, yang mendadak jadi sebel.

"Aha! Ting gak ada areng batupun jadi!" senyum sumringah memperlihatkan gigi wow sexy #kill meh kill meh gua meleleh# dari Sasuke yang mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke kepalanya berlagak jadi iklan you know lah tidak penting itu.

"Aish, luu cakep-cakep bego banget dah! #nope he's Genius ~ngebelain#. Nih bukan zaman purba woy! Arengnya mesti beli di warungnya mpok Hinata! Gih, luu beli sono!" Neji memerintah Sasuke.

"Yah, nggak mungkin banget gue yang pergi beli! Hutang gorengan plus kopi aja yang berbulan nunggak belom gua bayar. Watados gua ogah. Lagian gua gak pegang duit neh!" jawab Sasuke.

"Luu kapan sih pegang duit!" Shikamaru kesal lalu merogoh kantung celana. Gak dapet apa apa. Lalu kantung kemeja juga nihil. Dompet kosong. Shikamaru baru inget, tadi duitnya di palak ama Temari Cs notabene anak preman kampung yang adik-adiknya nauzubilah punya muka sangar lebih sangar dari lakinye mpok Hinata, abang Sasuke. Hidih merinding Disco dah. Ampun ampunan membuat dompet Shikamaru bener bener kempes kayak ampela ayam.

"Ehehe... Gua juga lagi cekat coy," ujar Shikamaru akhirnya.

"Heleh lagak luu tadi sok tampang penjabat padahal beuh ckckck," timpal Neji. Naruto mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Eh, bikin apinya cepat dikit, dong! Ntar kalo ayam udah siap apinya belom nyala gimana?"

Neji kesel ingin rasanya menjambak dan mengepang, mengecat, ribonding, plus Hairextition tulisan apa itu? Rambut Kimmy #lho?.

Tiba tiba kerling mata mereka menuju ke arah jalan komplek, ada apa sih sampai Wajah Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Naruto melihat ih waw Awesome Handsome tengah tersenyum gila sampai sampai kakek Rere #rererere masih ingat dia# sang penyapu jalanan komplek yang menyapu sambil bergoyang chaiya chaiya pun ikut watados. Sampai sampai Kimmy pun penasaran? Bah ternyata ada Bakabon pake bikini #jiah gubrak dibasoka Big Bos#. Eh bukan Bakabon ternyata tapi ada Bidadari nan cantik tuenan Sakura, Hinata, dan Temari sedang bersepada ala iklan batu celup Pocari Sweat diiringi lagu Suwe Ora Jamu. Padahal emang tukang jamu. Sakura yang tau ada pujaan hatinya, Naruto langsung melayangkan kiss bye jarak jauh melambaikan kedua tanganya. Hebat padahal lagi bersepeda. Tiba tiba— "BRUAAAAK!"

"Ugyaaaaaaa!" teriak para abang-abang ganteng nan imut (?) itu ketika melihat bidadari nan cantik tuenan itu terjatuh dari sepeda kerbau (baca : dalam Jawa ~ Jengki), dan mendarat di asalnya, GOT.

"Hinata~chan~!" teriak Sasuke pakai toa. Sedangkan Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Neji hanya ber-jawsdrop ria.

"Sasu, yang jatuh itu Sakura, bukan Hinata." Ujar Neji sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke yang itu.

"Adaw!" seru Sasuke sambil memegangi pipinya yang unyuu~.

"Woy! Sadar woy! Gua masih ada di got nih!" teriak Sakura ganti pakai 20 toa dari masjid sebelah. Sedangkan Hinata dan Temari sudah ngacir duluan entah ke mana. Mungkin ke WC.

"Sakura~chan~! Tunggu abang Naruto~!" seru Naruto sambil berlari menuju Sakura dengan efek slow.

"Naruto~kyuunnn~~~" balas Sakura dengan efek blink-blink di sekitarnya. *clink clink clink*

Para abang-abang nan imut (minus Naruto) sweatdrop di tempat, hingga —

"GUBRAK!MEONG!GUKGUK!MBEKKK!MOOU!CITCIT!DOR!WADAW!KRIKKRIK!LIFEISANADVENTURE!GUBRAK!PYEEKPYUKKPLEK!ADUH!"

Saudara-saudara, ternyata eh ternyata, sang pemuda cantik (?) nan imut bernama Naturo, eh salah, Nuroto, eh ralat! Naruto, menabrak sekaki (?) kucing tak berdaya berwarna ungu yang sudah dicat oleh Orochimaru, cat sisa yang ia gunakan untuk mengecat warna ungu di bawah matanya yang elok nan coretsexycoret.

"Kyaa~~ Naruto!" seru Sakura histeris. Lalu segera meninggalkan home sweet home na, yaitu GOT.

"Udah ah. Ayo kita cepat buat ayam bakar na!" bentak Shikamaru yang perutnya mulai ngedrum.

"Iya-iya. Ayo cepat! Udah laper nih! Bisa-bisa gua nanti mati," omel Neji. Naruto dan Sakura hanya manggut-manggut dan segera menyalakan api untuk membuat ayam bakar.

.

Tidak lama, ayam bakar surprise itu sudah siap disantap oleh lima orang gaje ini. Lho? Di mana Hinata dan Temari? Mereka 'kan udah ngacir duluan ke WC.

"Nah, gua mau cicip-cicip dulu!" seru Shikamaru dengan muka bernapsunya sambil mengangkat garpu tinggi-tinggi.

"Woo! Tidak bisa! Gua yang cicip-cicip duluan!" bantah Neji dengan muka yang tidak kalah bernapsu sambil menarik Shikamaru.

"GUA DULUAN! Luu ngalah dong!" teriak Shikamaru sambil mencubit pipi Neji yang oh coretimutcoret nan ganteng.

"Tidak bisa! Gua duluan! Anjing kecil yang punya IQ tengkurep dilarang mencicipi untuk yang pertama kali!" seru Neji.

"Tidak bisa! Obat nyamuk lavender yang memiliki racun dan tidak memiliki mata dilarang mencicipi ayam bakar ini!" balas Shikamaru.

Dan terjadilah perang di tengah nikmatnya *?* ayam bakar tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura jawsdrop.

Tanpa aba-aba, ketiga orang itu langsung mencomot ayam bakar tersebut dengan nikmatnya. Shikamaru dan Neji sibuk perang mulut.

"Hem, ayam ini enak sekali dobe. Dari mana luu dapat ayam ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus mencomot ayam yang sudah dibakar dan yang wuah so nice tersebut.

"Benar! Suedape poll!" timpal Sakura dengan mulut yang belepotan.

"Ah ini. Ndak usah dipikirkan di mana ayam ini gua dapatkan," jawab Naruto santai sambil memakan ayam-ayam tersebut.

"Di mana dobe? Biar besok gua yang mengadakan acara Ayam Bakar Suprise part II nya," paksa Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Nih ayam gua dapat dari perempatan jalan sono," jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk perempatan jalan yang ia maksud. Sasuke manggut-manggut.

"Oh, di warungnya Mpok Chiyo ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan," jawab Naruto. Sasuke dan Sakura mengerutkan kening.

"Ohh! Di warungnya bang Pein 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan juga," jawab Naruto lagi. Sasuke dan Sakura bingung.

"Lalu?" tanya keduanya.

"Di perempatan jalan sono kan ada tabrak lari tuh kemarin? Nah, korbannya itu ya ayam-ayam ini yang sedang digiring (sejak kapan ayam digiring ya?). Nah, mumpung yang punya enggak ada, gua ambil dan bakar aja. Noh, udah masuk ke perut kalian." Jawab Naruto dengan TENANGNYA!

"UAAAAPPPPPAAAAA!" teriak Sasuke dan Sakura bebarengan.

"Luu mau ngeracuni kita-kita ya!" bentak Sasuke frustasi.

"Emang kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto sok polos.

"ITU AYAM TIREN, BAKA NO NARUTO!" teriak Sakura.

"Halah, mau ayam tiren kek, mau ayam hidup kek, udah ada di perut kalian 'kan?" jawab Naruto sok polos part II.

"MATI AJA LUU!" teriak Sasuke sambil memberi sharingan kepada si baka Naruto.

Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Neji yang sudah berhenti sweatdrop dan langsung mencomot sisa ayam bakar yang tersisa.

.

Keesokan harinya, ada berita hangat yang menggemparkan warga desa Konoha.

Yaitu, empat orang pemuda yang woaa awesome handsome, dan satu gadis imut nan cuantike pol meninggal di tangan ayam tiren yang mereka makan.

Lalu, kepala desa tersebut memberi peraturan.

**ADA AYAM, ADA DUREN  
>MAU ENAK MAKAN TIREN<br>DARIPADA MAKAN TIREN  
>MENDING JUGA MAKAN DUREN<strong>

#gubrak

Para desa Konoha pada cengo sendiri dengan peraturan RA MUTU nan JELEK nan geplek dari sang kepala desa.

.

**Namanya juga Ayam Bakar Surprise**

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Maaf kalau jelek, dan garing banget humornya.

Makasih udah baca. Review please?


End file.
